swtorcotffandomcom-20200215-history
Rivik Cuda
'BASICS' Rivik Cuda: AGE:31 HEIGHT:6'3 WEIGHT:198lbs HAIR:BLONDE EYES:GREEN PHYSICAL FEATURES:scar across left side of face starting from the ear down a 30* angle to the line of his jaw, calls it the trophy. Tremendously high pain tolerance threshold. Allows for a sustainable frontline assualter. Uses illeagal stims and spices to temporarily increase strength and speed in oder to hold formation on the tront lines. However side effects can be sparatic casuing volitile actions and aggressive behavior. ARMOR: Specializing in grunt frontlines firepower, Rivik has recieved many comodations and is adorned with the special forces white and blue impact fiberpanel armor of the Republic. WEAPONS: Assualt carbine, Rifles of various models, Heavy Artillary of various models, uses knifes in close quaters combat, jack of all trades but prefres repeating rifles unmatched in Rounds per second. SECONDARIES: Rivik also pilots for The Navy for special direct assualt engagements, preferes speed over firepower in the cockpit inorder to flank and outrun enemy forces. Has his ship repaired at an alarming rate, insurance very very high. FIRETEAM: GLADIATOR 'BACKGROUND' Born on a hunting world in the outrim, Rivik lived with his family, Mother, Jaina. HIs Father, Raven, and his younger Brother Jaren and Sister Tai-la. His sibblings were twins who held potential force abilities and at the age of 5 were taken by a jedi patrol for tutilage. They were the pride of Riviks parents, so Rivik was left alone at age 7 to do mundane house chores and gather recsources. Riviks Father was the owner of the major gas mining facility on the planet and held all the trading rights. Raven Was a big Supporter of the Republic but went with the money and often times dealed under the table to unscrupulous peoples. Rivik Leanred to use a Rifle at an early age and went on many hunting expos with his father, he became a skilled marksman and leanred the ways of the outdoorsman quickly. Rivik never knew of the Republic soldiers or any sort of impending war. However This young brash and stubborn kid would become a fiercesome warrior. Tragedy at home: At age 11 Raven recieved several visitors looking for business contracts, these were mostly done at the office but as a good will token held meetings in a private wing of the great mansion they lived in. Raven in the end refused buisness transactions and began getting threats and heavy losses in the galactic trade markets. On a hot sunny day while Rivik and his Father were out in the woods, an explosion at the facility, called Raven away while Rivik stayed at home. With Raven away to investigate his lifes work at the facility, Several men in dark black armor stormed the mansion and began leveling it to the ground, blaster fire and heavy munitions were no match for the luxury house. Although automated weapons and defenses were available the accuracy and amont of men was overwhelming. Raven was notified of the automated defsnes at his house and knew he had fallen into a trap that left his family vunerable and promted to return hoping his family still alive. When Raven Returned he found his entire life crumbling, using a special rifle that fired solid projectiles instead energy based the rifle was able to peirce armor with a single shot. Armed with a pistol and beside his father Rivik was attempting to help repell the invaders. A cloaked man armed with a single redsword of energy emerged in the house and rivik was ordered to flee. Refusing to leave his parents Riviks mother, unknown to him for 11 yrs grabbed him though the air hurled him though a gaping hole in the mansion outside. Outside away from most of the fire and away from the approching dark man. Rivik had never known his mother to be a force user, though not a jedi she was expelled from the order for marrige and her saber stipped, yet luckily for rivik her connection to the force was intacked and strong. On a hillside away from everything Rivik watchd in horror as his home and parents were consumed but the emploding building and then feirce explosions and fires. Rescue: It was four days after the attack when several Republic soldier teams walked the wrekage of the home looking for clues and or survivors as to what happened to their gas supplyer. Stumbling upon a user interface hologram that was still barely intact they soldiers were able to learn that the sith had attmepted to make contracts for gas and once realizing Raven was supplying the Republic The sith forces decided the facility was better off in ruins along with the owners. Rivik naive to who his friends/allys are from a long covered position shot at several troopers and wonded one with his father rfile. Not taking kindly to being shot at, the troopers flanked him and disarmed him via scare tactics and disorentational effects from non lethal grenades. Knowing he weilded a good shot and not having a family to live with the soldiers took him with them instead of sending him away to a orphanage. Not being able to jon the Republic Army technically until 17 he was a stock boy, munitons carrier and any odd job they needed while out on mission the troopers used him for whatever he could handle but Rivik always wanted more. with the republic he obtained Intense training and marksmen skills along with some piloting. He was able to see new worlds and traveled with them from colony to spaceport all over the galaxy. ' ' 'Fast-Forward ' 'comming soon-' Section heading Write the second section of your article here.